


Control and Denial

by blindmasks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmasks/pseuds/blindmasks
Summary: Barry and Len are happily together.  Very little plot, although will feature some hurt/comfort elements.  Enjoy.





	1. The New Rules for Getting to Work on Time

            “Please can I come this morning?”

            Len smoothed down his jacket and turned to look at where Barry was standing next to him, an imploring look on his face.  He was dressed, hair wet from the shower.

            “Did you pack your bag?” Len said.  He looked back at the mirror and straightened his jacket again, before turning and walking out of the bathroom.  Barry followed right behind him.

            “Yes.”

            “Did you pack your _lunch_.”

            “ _Yes._ ”

            “You’re completely ready to go?”

            “ _Yes_.”

            Len looked over at the clock.  Barry still had twenty minutes until he needed to be in to work.  “You already got coffee?”

            “Yes, it’s sitting on the table,” Barry said, a bit too impatiently, and Len gave him a look.  He lowered his eyes.  “I’m ready to flash to work, sir,” he said in a softer tone, “please can I come now?”

            Barry had gone into work late three times that week, and it was habit Len was trying to break.  He had just been punishing Barry when he was late to things, but obviously it wasn’t enough.  So he was trying a new tactic.  Normally he let Barry masturbate in the shower in the mornings, as long as he wasn’t being punished for something.  With his sped up metabolism he had an incredibly high sex drive, and the one orgasm he was allowed in the mornings was usually his guaranteed one, to keep him from being distracted at work.  But he’d been routinely getting to work late, so Len had changed the rules.  For the next week at least, Barry wasn’t allowed to touch himself at all without permission, and Len was only going to let him come in the mornings after he had gotten ready, and then only if he left himself enough time.

            So far, it was working surprisingly well.  Len hadn’t thought Barry would have an orgasm on the first morning, but apparently he had underestimated Barry’s sex drive.  He looked desperate already.

            Len turned to him and reached out to palm at Barry through his clothes.  It took only a few seconds for him to be completely hard.

            “Take off your pants,” Len said.

            Barry obediently unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, and Len pushed his boxers down after them.  Then he wrapped his hand around Barry’s cock, dry, and gave it a few hard tugs.  Barry whined but Len kept going.

            “Are you going to be a good boy today?”

            “Yes,” Barry breathed, “yes, sir.”

            “Are you going to be on time this week?”

            “ _Yes_.”

            “I should leave you like this as punishment.  I didn’t expect you to be ready in time today.”

            Barry whimpered.

            “Are you close already?”

            “Yes…”

            “Do I need to stop?”

            “No – no, please.”

            “Are you going to come?”

            “No…”

            Len slowed his movements down anyway and Barry whined again.

            “I suppose I shouldn’t make you too desperate.  Wouldn’t want to get all sweaty when you’re already in your work clothes.”

            “Please.”

            “Please what?”

            “Please more, Len, please.”

            “If you come without permission, I’ll put you in the cage and you won’t come again until tomorrow night.”

            “I won’t, please, just a little more.”

            Len sped up.  He watched Barry carefully though.  The blow pupils, desperate, his clenched hands at his sides, tight muscles in his thighs, trying to keep himself from thrusting forward.  He knew if he did then Len would stop.

            “Please, sir, can I come?”

            “You just said you wouldn’t come without permission,” Len said.

            “I won’t – I – but please – please, sir.”

            “Not yet.”

            “ _Please._ ”

            “No.”

            Len watched the clock.  It had only been a couple minutes.  It didn’t take long for Barry, especially in the morning, and especially for the first orgasm.  Because of his speed, he had essentially no refractory period, although his stamina got much better with each orgasm.

            “Please, Lenny.  Please, I wanna come.”

            “That’s too bad.”

            Barry whimpered and whined.  Len watched his hands clench and unclench, and then turned his attention to his cock, getting slicker by the second with precum.  Barry was a little longer than average, and his cock was already getting red, straining upright.  But he had done a good job getting ready in time that morning, so Len decided not to be too mean.  He slowed down his strokes, and while Barry whined in protest it would keep him from coming without permission.

            “I think you’ve been extra horny lately,” Len said. 

            “No, no it’s just – ah, it’s just because it’s later today – this morning – I usually come right when I wake up, I don’t – I don’t have to wait.”

            “No, I meant the past couple days too,” Len said.

            “I haven’t,” Barry said, desperately, “sir, really, I haven’t.”

            “I think you have,” Len said, smiling.  But then he looked at the clock and started stroking faster, and whatever protest Barry was coming up with next died on his lips as he gasped instead.

            “Oh – yes, please, Len, please.”

            “Please?”

            “Please can I come?  Please, sir, please can I come?”

            Len wanted to say no, to drag it out farther, but they didn’t have time.  Barry needed to get to work, and now Len needed to take care of himself before he left.  Maybe he’d just let Barry jerk himself off the next day.  As fun as this was it was an inconvenient time to get an erection.  He had a meeting across town.

            “Ah, please sir, please, please, can I come, I’m so close, I’m gonna come, please.”

            Barry’s knees were bending now, his hips stuttering as he tried to stay still, hands clenched and his face so desperate.  Fuck, he was beautiful. 

            “You can come,” Len said.

            “Thank you, thank you, yes, Len, please, please, fuck, please –”

            Barry came and Len used one hand to stroke him and one hand to get his cum with a tissue so he wouldn’t come all over himself right before he left for work.  Afterwards Barry sagged against him, arms around him.

            “Thank you, sir, thank you.  Fuck.”

            Len kissed him, and then moved back.  Barry pulled his boxers and pants back up, buckled his belt again, and ran a hand through his hair.  Len went to wash his hands.

            “I have a lunch meeting,” Len said, “so I’ll see you tonight, Scarlet.”

            Barry smiled, kissed him again, and left with a “bye.”  Len sighed, and went back into the bedroom, deciding he had plenty of time to jerk off before his meeting. 


	2. Milking

            Len got a call that day, from Barry, around one.

            “Hello?”

            “Hi, how did your lunch meeting go?  It’s done right?  I’m not interrupting?”

            “It’s done,” Len said, “it went fine.  He’s being a little uncooperative but I’m pretty confident given a few days to stew and he’ll come around.”

            “Did you threaten him?” Barry said flatly.

            “I may have hinted that certain things might happen if he didn’t clean up his act,” Len said.  “Don’t worry, I’m not about to ice the guy.”

            “Every time you say not to worry I start to get worried,” Barry said.  “Where are you right now?”

            “In the car on my way back to Saint’s, why?”

            “I have a tiny favor to ask?” Barry said.

            “Yes?” Len said, waiting.

            “Can I jerk off?  Please?”

            Len smiled. “You have been hornier, haven’t you?”

            “No – I mean not, not really more, I just – can I?  Please?  I was on time today.  I got in five minutes early.  Just a quick one?”

            “No,” Len said, “you’re going to wait until tonight.  Did you eat lunch?”

            “But – please?  Please, Lenny, I’m dying.”

            “You’re not.  Now, did you eat lunch?”

            “Not yet.”

            “Not yet?”

            “I’m going to, in half an hour.  I’m finishing a report.”

            “It’s past one o’clock.”

            “I’ll eat before two.”

            “OK,” Len said, deciding that was good enough.  As long as he ate at some point.  Barry had a bad habit of skipping meals, binging on calorie bars, and forgetting how much he’d eaten that day when going out on Flash business, then coming close to passing out.  Len was trying to get him to eat more regularly.  “I’ll see you at home, OK?” Len said.  “You’ll be back around six?”

            “Yeah I’m going to head to Star for a little before going home,” Barry said, “But Len –”

            “Do not ask me again,” Len said.  “I don’t want to hear anything else until after dinner tonight.”

            Barry sighed.  “OK,” he said.

 

 

 

            When Barry got home that night Len was already making dinner.  He smelled it as soon as he walked in the door.  He said hi to Len, got rid of his bag, and then sat down at the kitchen table.  Dinner was finished shortly and Len sat down as well and they started to eat.  Barry told Len about the couple of thieves he had caught that day, and the latest installment of how Julian was being annoying, and Len gave a few more details about the man he’d met for lunch, although he tended to not give too much information when it came to Rogue business.

            “And did you eat lunch?” Len said.

            Barry froze, a deer in the headlights kind of look, and then his eyes slid over to where his bag was.

            “Barry?” Len said.

            “Um, I um, I might have forgotten,” Barry said.  He winced, and looked down at his food, moving his fork around on the plate.

            “You said you were going to eat before two,” Len said, his tone going hard.

            Barry winced again.  “I was – I meant to.  I just… I forgot.  I’m sorry.”

            Len’s mouth tightened to a thin line.  “Finish eating dinner,” he said, “and then I want you undressed waiting in the bedroom.”

            “Yes sir,” Barry said quietly.  He kept eating, knew better than to try to get it over with sooner by eating less.  He’d completely forgotten about it. 

            When he had finished eating he got up from the table, cleared his plate, and went to the bedroom.  He got undressed quickly, hesitated, and kneeled on the floor.  He really didn’t like kneeling.  They had hard wood floors in the bedroom, and it was uncomfortable, and it wasn’t the kind of discomfort that made him horny, it was just unpleasant.  Len hadn’t said he had to, and it wasn’t something he always did, but he was already in trouble and didn’t want to take any chances, so he knelt.

            He felt a sinking feeling, waiting there.  Len was mad, and Barry was already horny, and any chances of a quick orgasm had just flown out the window.  Hopefully Len would punish him and then still let him come.

            Len came in, stopped in front of him, and Barry swallowed, looking at the floor.

            “Do we need to have the conversation about taking care of yourself again?” Len said.

            Barry swallowed.  “No, sir.”

            “About how important it is to make sure you’re eating enough?  That when you don’t you not only cause your body unnecessary stress, you endanger yourself, and the people you’re trying to save when you’re out as the Flash?”

            “No, sir,” Barry said, quieter this time.  He shrank a little more.

            “Forgetting is not a good enough excuse, Barry,” Len said, “you have to make it a priority.”

            “I know, sir, I’m sorry.”

            Len sat down on the bed.  “Get up,” he said.

            Barry stood, apprehension filling his stomach.  He met Len’s eyes, and looked down again.

            “I’m going to spank you,” Len said, “I want you to pick what you think you deserve to be spanked with.”

            Barry wiped his palms against his legs.  “Yes, sir,” he said, quiet again.  He walked over to the drawers they kept their stuff in, and swallowed.  He hated having to pick out what he was going to be punished with.  He opened the drawer and looked at the spanking implements available.  There was a thin cane, which he quickly moved over.  He hadn’t done something bad enough to deserve that, and even if he had he didn’t know if he’d willingly chose that.  There was the riding crop, which he also moved over.  That left the strap, a rubber paddle, and a wooden paddle.  The strap was thick leather, and Barry hated it.  The least severe would be the wooden paddle.

            He chanced a glance back at Len, and felt sweat gather on his palms again.  He didn’t think he’d done something bad enough to deserve the strap – he’d been doing pretty good with making sure to take care of himself.  But if he chose the wooden paddle, and Len thought he deserved something heavier, then it would probably be a long session, and Len was more likely to not let him come afterwards.  He didn’t want the rubber paddle though.  He could already feel the sting of it.  But maybe Len would go easier on him if he chose something worse.

            Barry swallowed, and took the rubber paddle out.  He walked back to Len with it.

            “Good choice,” he said, and Barry swallowed again.  “Over my lap,” Len said. 

            Barry’s face burned, but he got over Len’s lap, lying mostly on the bed.  He tried to settle himself, cradling his head in his arms, taking deep breaths.

            “You’ll get twenty,” Len said.

            Twenty wasn’t that bad.  He’d had many more before.  Len ran a hand over his ass and Barry shivered.  He took in a breath, and then the first smack came down.

            Barry gasped.  There was the initial stinging burn, and then a deeper ache.  He pulled in a breath and felt himself flush red, a warm feeling going through him.  The second smack was the same, a sharp stinging pain followed by a pleasurable warm ache.  By the third he was starting to get hard, even as the pain became more intense.  His speed healing helped, but when they were this close together they still added up.

            By the tenth smack though he was whimpering.  It hurt. By that point the pain pretty much negated any pleasure, although he was still hard. He squirmed, breathing harshly. Len was counting for him, after each smack. The eleventh made him yelp, as fire burned across his ass.  He squirmed and let out a long whimper as the stinging persisted, and then forced himself to go still.  Len paused to run a hand over his ass again and Barry tried to catch his breath.

            “Why are you being punished?” Len said.

            Barry blinked.  “Because – because I didn’t eat,” he said, still panting.

            “And why are you being punished for that?”

            “Because I –”  Len gave the twelfth smack and Barry gasped again, then whined.  “I – I need to – take care of myself.”

            “Why?”

            Barry cried out with the next smack, but spoke quickly anyway.  He knew the sooner he answered the sooner it would be over.  “Because I have to – because… because I’m important.”

            “That’s right,” Len said.  “Say it again.”

            Barry blushed.  “I’m important,” he mumbled.

            “Why are you important?”

            “Because I’m the Flash.”

            That got two hard smacks right after the other and Barry cried out and before he could think better of it brought his hand back, trying to cover his ass.  Len took his arm and pinned it to his back and then hit him again.  Tears welled up in Barry’s eyes.

            “Wrong answer.  Those three don’t count, we’re still at thirteen.”

            Barry whimpered, and Len spanked him again.

            “Why are you important?”

            “Because I – because I am?”

            “Closer.”

            “Because I’m me – because I’m Barry.”

            Len ran another soothing hand over his ass, just a second, before giving the next smack.  Barry pressed his face against the bed.

            “Because you are a very good person, even if you’re not perfect,” Len said, “and because you deserve to be happy and safe and healthy.  Which means you have to fucking feed yourself.”

            “Yes, sir,” Barry said.

            “Good boy,” Len said, and he finished out the final smacks quickly, then ran his hand over Barry’s ass and lower back for a minute while he settled.  “You took that well,” he said.  “I need you to get up now.”

            Barry stood slowly, shaky.  He wiped a hand over his face.  Len got up then, brought the paddle back over to the drawer and put it away.  Then he took out the riding crop.

            Barry’s eyes widened.  He resisted the urge to cover his ass with his hands.  If Len spanked him with that now, right after the paddling, it was going to hurt like hell.  It be at least a half hour if not longer before he healed from the paddling, and until then his ass was already going to be burning.

            “Get the table out,” Len said.

            Barry quickly went to get the table.  It was custom made, fairly rudimentary in design, but they kept it in the closet most of the time.  Barry pulled it out into the middle of the room. 

            “Get over it,” he said.

            Barry kneeled down next to it, then lay with his stomach and chest flat on the table surface.  Len then quickly attached the restraints that tied both his legs to the legs of the table, from knee to the top of his thigh, strapped his chest flat against the table top, and tied his arms down and out of the way.  Then he clipped on the power dampener which would stop any accidental vibrations.  It wasn’t strong enough to stop Barry’s speed entirely, just make it a little more difficult to use.  There was also a cutout in the table top, so that his upper stomach was against it, but his cock was not pressed against anything.  They also had a mechanism with a tube that his cock would go in, and it would slide up and down, applying suction, but Len didn’t get that out this time.  He did get a vibrator out.

            “I’m going to milk you,” he said.

            “No,” Barry said despite himself, “No, sir, I’m sorry.  Please, I’m sorry.  I’ll eat, I will, I –”

            “This was happening whether or not you were punished today, Scarlet.  You’ve been neglecting yourself in more than one way.  You’ve been trying to put this off for days, Barry.  Now, you’re going to be a good boy and accept the milking, or you’ll be punished while you take it.”

            Barry said nothing.  He clenched his hands, and pulled against the restraints, but it was useless.  He could phase out of course, but that would be equivalent to using his safe word.  He hated being milked, and he was never allowed to come when it was done.

            “If you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you afterwards,” Len said.  “Would you like that, pet?”

            “Yes,” Barry mumbled, because yes, he wanted Len to fuck him, although he’d much rather he fuck him and let him come.  But anything was better than the ceaseless vibrating against his prostate.

            Barry felt Len’s hands on his ass, and then a slick finger against his hole.  He shivered.  His cock hardened again quickly as Len worked him open, first one finger, then two, then three.  He went slowly.  With Barry’s healing, it took longer.  His hole kept trying to tighten and it made it painful if he was stretched too quickly.  Barry liked a little burn, but too fast and the pain wasn’t at all enjoyable.

            Once Barry was panting and trying to squirm back onto his fingers, and Len had him sufficiently stretched he stopped.  Barry whined and then Len slid the vibrator into him, slowly.  Barry let out a long breath, the slide of it lighting up his nerves and making him shiver, toes curling.  And then he felt a hand on his cock and he nearly jumped, trying to thrust against it.  But he felt the familiar slide of a cock ring, and then the hand was gone.  He whimpered in frustration.  He knew that was likely the only touch his cock would get all night, until Len pulled the cock ring off.  And then the vibrator was switched on.

            Barry groaned.  It felt so good, right up against his prostate.  And then he heard another vibrator flick on, and a minute later it was pressed right behind his balls.  He groaned again.  There was an attachment for that, on the underside of the table.  It would hold it right there.

            “You can make noise, but I don’t want to hear any words,” Len said, “not until I ask you something else, or I tell you it’s OK again, understand?”

            “Yes, sir,” Barry said.

            “Good boy,” Len said.  He moved around in front, where Barry’s head was turned to the side, and he saw that Len was now naked, and touching himself.  Barry whimpered.  He wanted to touch, wanted to lick, to do anything.  He tried to move his hands again.  They didn’t budge, as always, and he whined.

            “My poor little boy, all tied up,” Len said.  He smirked.

            Five minutes in and Barry was already desperate, already wanted to come, already was close to begging.  If Len hadn’t expressly told him not to talk he probably would have been.  His balls ached and his cock just hung there, sticking straight out, and he wanted a hand or a mouth or anything on it so badly.  He tried to squirm backwards against the vibrator but couldn’t move at all and it just kept vibrating there, relentless against his prostate.

            After ten minutes, he was moaning and whimpering and about to beg even though Len had told him not to.  And Len was sitting on the bed, right in his line of vision, touching himself.  Barry could see the clock from that angle, and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon either.  Milkings almost always lasted at least a half hour, if not more.  Once Len had tied him up and milked him for two hours, but that had been a punishment for touching himself and coming without permission.  He could always safe word, but he wasn’t close to that yet, no matter how much he felt like he was going to explode.  He could feel precum leaking from his cock, dripping onto the floor and sliding down his shaft.

            “Please, sir,” Barry finally said. 

            Len raised an eyebrow.  “I told you not to talk.”

            “I’m sorry, sir,” Barry said, “Please, please just – please, anything.  Please, I’m so close.”

            “You’re not coming tonight, pet,” Len said, and Barry whimpered.  He got up, and came back with a ball gag.  “Open your mouth.”

            Barry almost refused to do it, mostly out of angry frustration.  He wanted to come.  He didn’t want to be gagged, he wanted to continue begging in the hope that Len would change his mind, even if he knew that chance was close to zero.  But that would only make this go on longer, and probably get him punished as well, so Barry opened his mouth and let Len buckle the gag behind his head.

            And that’s when Len started hitting him with the crop.  They were light hits, meant to arouse him, not punish him, and it drove Barry crazy.  Len hit his ass, his back, his thighs, and then gave a couple taps to his balls.  The pain slid over him in stinging waves that gave way to a wash of pleasure he didn’t know what to do with.  Barry squirmed and whimpered and begged through the gag anyway.  Len kept it varied enough and light enough that the pain never built to truly unpleasant levels.  He kept that up for a while until he seemed to grow bored with it.

            After a half hour, Barry was looking at the clock, and the buzz against his prostate was nearly painful.  It felt like he’d been there for hours, and he was so oversensitive that the vibrations were now a dual sensation of pain and pleasure. 

            Len kneeled down next to him, and Barry felt the ghost of a touch against the head of his cock, and then Len was showing him his own precum on his fingers.

            “You’ve slowed down a bit,” Len said.  “But you’re still leaking like the little whore you are.”

            Barry flushed.  He whined.  Len stood back up and sat back down on the edge of the bed, stroking himself.

            “I’m not sure you’ve been a good enough boy for me to fuck you.  Maybe I’ll just get off right here by myself.”

            Barry whimpered.  He wanted to be filled, wanted the slide of Len’s cock instead of the vibrations that only teased him, led him right to the edge and didn’t let him go over.

            Len smirked.  “Maybe I’ll leave you here while I go watch a TV show after I come.”

            “No,” Barry tried to say through the gag.  His eyes widened and he shook his head as much as possible.

            “Oh, no?  You don’t like that idea?”

            Barry whimpered pathetically.  Len walked closer again and pet his hair, then tugged on it.

            “I suppose you’ve taken this fairly well.  Even if I did have to gag you.  I suppose I could fuck you.”

            “Yes, yes, yes, please,” Barry tried to say, but it came out fairly unintelligible.

            Len laughed, and then Barry felt the vibrator start sliding out.  He let out a breath only for it to be pushed back in, and then again, and again.  Barry squirmed and wriggled as much as he could, and would have begged if he wasn’t gagged.  Len finally pulled it out, and then Barry felt a new pressure against his hole.

            He slid in easily, and Barry gasped and groaned.  Len felt so good inside of him.  He started moving slowly, but quickly picked up the pace.  Barry continued to leak, but the cock ring kept him from coming. 

            After a bit, Len came, and pulled out, leaving Barry empty and still dripping.  Then Len carefully started untying the restraints.

            “Shh, you were a very good boy for me.  We’re all done now, Scarlet.”    

            Barry kept whining.  Len took the gag out, helped him walk over to the bed and lie down on his back, and then took the cock ring off.  Barry’s cock lay hard and red against his stomach and Barry resisted the urge to touch himself.  He knew if he did he’d wind up with the vibrator inside him again, and a punishment on top of it.  He whimpered when Len touched his cock to take the ring off.

            “Good boy,” Len said.  He stroked up the sides of Barry’s stomach and chest, and Barry squirmed.  “Shh, drink some water for me.”

            He gave Barry water, and then cleaned him up a little.  Barry quieted as his cock finally started to go soft.  He was exhausted.

            “You took that very well. You did a good job, Scarlet,” Len said.

            “I was good?”

            “You were so good,” Len said, smiling. “My good boy. Sleep now,” Len said, and Barry curled up against him, eyes falling closed.


End file.
